


There's Nothing Wrong with Being Squishy

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Dean's been eating better than he's used to, and maybe the frequent sexscapades aren't the kind of excursion he's used to. And maybe some part of him doesn't think he deserves what the healthy stomach represents.But Michael is there for him.Kinktober day 13: Weight gain





	There's Nothing Wrong with Being Squishy

Michael was dozing, Dean tucked safely within his arms and wings. Dean was supposed to be sleeping, but whether he was or not was up for debate. And at this moment, Michael didn't really care as long as his stomach pillow didn't move.

Dean shifted in his arms. Michael was aware of it, but it wasn't enough to draw him out of his daze because he simply assumed that Dean was trying to find a more comfortable position. He shifted his wings in an attempt to help by providing the pressure he had discovered helped their humans sleep better.

Dean's wiggling increased, and his hands feebly tried to push the wing off his body.

Michael was fully awake instantly. "Dean? Are you okay?" He shifted his wing out of the way and sat up so that he could get the clearest picture of the human's wellbeing. Dean's temperature did not appear out of the range of normal for him, though his heart rate did seem accelerated. "Are you awake?"

"I'm fine, but I need to  _ go _ ."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Go where?" he asked. The archangels didn't have mortal needs, so they didn't need things like sleep cycles or strict meal times.

But as they were responsible for their humans, they had tried to ensure their humans slept and ate enough. Not the "same eight hours of sleep every night" humans had spent centuries trying to force themselves into for the sake of capitalism, but shorter cycles that were healthier and better for their humans. With lots of exertion before meals and after sleep and before sleep.

A quick survey of the house informed him of exactly what the others were getting up to while their Little slept, which meant that Dean didn't really need to be wandering around.

"Do you need a human minute?" he asked when Dean shifted again without answering. He didn't really understand their embarrassment at certain natural acts, but he was trying to be sensitive.

"What? No! I need to go exercise. Go exert myself instead of lying here gaining weight I don't  _ need _ . All we ever do is eat and sleep and have sex. It's making me go  _ soft. _ "

Michael blinked. "Dean, Sweetheart, humans are supposed to be soft and squishy. It means they're  _ healthy _ . Look at Gabriel's vessel. Wouldn't you say he's soft?"

"It makes Gabe look so good. But I look so gross." Dean was upset, and Michael could hear how close he was to crying while trying so hard not to.

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful. But you're so skinny it's unhealthy." Michael reached forward, tapping each of Dean's prominently showing ribs. "As much as we all like jumping your bones, we shouldn't be able to see them on humanity's visible light spectrum. There's supposed to be a protective layer of skin and muscle and fat that would protect you from harm." He tapped Dean's shoulder blade, producing a hollow thumping sound. "Your body shouldn't make that sound."

"I don't hear anything," Dean said. "Are you just making that up as an excuse to pamper me and fatten me up?"

"I don't need an excuse to treat you as you deserve," Michael answered, embracing Dean. "But I do love pampering my family."

“But I don’t  _ need  _ anyone to take care of me!”

" _ Sweetheart _ , I know that. But you've spent all these years taking care of Sam, right? Who took care of you in the meantime?"

Dean stilled. "I… I didn't  _ need _ anyone. I  _ didn't _ ." His protest was feeble, as though he wasn't even trying to convince Michael of the fiction. Just himself.

The human made no attempt to resist as Michael pulled him closer. "It's okay, Dean," he whispered. "You don't have to need us for us to want to care for you."

Dean hiccupped as he tried really hard not to lose his composure. He shifted, pressing closer to Michael, and rolling over to face him, eyes wet.

Michael pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and wrapped his arms and wings around him. "I know this wasn't easy for you, but would talking to Raphael help you feel better?"

"Maybe. Not today."

"Of course not," Michael soothed as his human dozed off.


End file.
